Automaton Prototype: Hercules
Automaton Machine Prototype: Hercules This is a New Generation Automaton with a New Configuration and Re-design of the Old Automaton Frame. The Hercules Prototype. As of now the Intentions of This Hulking 10'7" Feet Tall Machine. with High Powered Piston Arms and Legs meant To Carry Large Objects and Clear Obstructions and Debris in a Area. Ideal for Construction. However. Since these Automatons Are Prototypes. They are Not in Full Production and not in Enough numbers. They are Still Prone to Mechanical Errors and are Still in Early Stages. They Cant be in Extensive usage Either as the Globes in these Machines Can be non-Specific. However doing to many Tasks Will Require the Machines to Stop and Recover their Energy as due to the Machinery Still Eating up Abit due to the High Powered Piston Limbs. The Original Designer of the Machine, Andray Calum, And has Been Quoted for Stated that he Toke Inspiration from the Sonn-ni and how they are with their Body shape, And so Why not Apply that To Large Machinery?. The Creator and Designer of the Mechanical Automaton has Had a History of Developments for the Piorumis Government, However Questions asked to the Leading Designer about Weaponizing The Hercules Frame has Been Responded to Vaguely and is Up in the Air and No offical Response on this Matter has been Stated. However, Two Months Ago. it Was Reported that a Machine Eerily Similar to The Hercules Frame was Thrashing about the Snowy Woodlands and was Reported that Day with Loud Mechanical Like Roaring in Different intervals of Time. And so Citizens have Been Trying to See about if This Incident and The Hercules Automaton Frame Are Linked in Someway, And there has been So far no Other Claims by the Piorumis Government Other then They had Declined The Question of The Two being Related, and that This must had been either a Different Incident or That it was False Reports. But Non The less, The Hercules Model has been in Progress for a While and Is Already being Test Run'd in Areas of Construction and Some being Sent To Tempus's Capital For Further Testing. it Was Rather Surprising to the Locals as the Sonn-ni People have Said out how the Machine has Shapes to their own and that They would Be Debating on Rather or not the Hercules Frame Automaton Machine should be near Residence of Sonn-ni. And as of Yet, The Government has Not Allowed Contractors to Employ the Usage of These Machines By their own. The Government Would Watch the Usage and Progress of the Machinery As these are as of Now Still not Publicly Available And are only Deployed for Areas of Interest of the Government. Functions These Automaton Machines Can Accept Any Quality Globes Though are Preferences for High-Quality Globes with Fair enough Level to them For Proper Usage, Though Risk Can occur to Machines with Globes that had been Recently Cursed or Are Cursed. Simplistic Programming is in Place for the Hercules Frames For Ease of use for Mainly Construction or Demolitions. They Come with High Powered Piston Limbs which can Grant the Machines Vast Amounts of Lifting Strength And Leg Strength, As the Reason Why Caution is Vary much needed As even the Sheer Strength and Weight of the Automaton Hulks Can Shake the Ground Around them, Though it is Noted that this Piston Design for the Limbs is Still Flawed as they can be Slowed Down abit By the Pressure Build up or that They can Consume Abit of Energy to Run, But they can Pack a Severe Punch to whatever it is they are to Bring down. They Carry on them Reinforced Plating and Frames as to Compensate for the Large Build and Weight of the unit And to Support any Further Weight Thrown onto it. The Sonn-ni Style Legs give it increased Running Ability and Highly Powerful Kicks and Allow for Great Leaps. The Frame itself is Actually Highly Durable dispite Many Moving Parts in it, As it can Take a Beating but Through Removal of Plating in Sections can Expose Major Sections to Local Elemental Conditions and Mess Up the Components, But Why these sections are there even is Because the Design is Still Restricted in ways an Requires some Sections to have moving Plates and that these Said Metal Plates Are Removable are For Repair Purposes. As to The Reason as Well why the Machine needs to be Covered by Fabrics and Cloth in Sections, So they are Less Exposed so the Elements in a Area cant Effect them and keep them in Relatively Intact. It has Basic Automaton Sensors and Optics in the Head unit, but Comes with a Protective Metal Plating Mask to Protect the Sensors and Optics from Debris. These machines can Achieve Quite Abit in a Short amount of Time in Comparison to Typical Construction Crews. But of Course they Cost Quite Abit. The Government Claims that the Total Cost of the Simple Versions of the Hercules Frame Automaton Machinery is About that of a High Quality High Grade Tank and a Full Town Deployment of Cannons. To say the Least, Alot. History These Machines have Been Only Seen Publicly And Recently About in AGD 480 10/7. And have been in Development Since AGD 478 4/25. The head Designer and Researcher, Andray Calus had Leaded the Charge into New Automaton Designs for Sometime, Though the Militaristic Portion of the Piormus Government Keep insisting For the Advancement of these New Developments for Military use, As of Now Andray has Openly Stated these Specs and Designs are For General Use and not in a Military Role. it Was Also First Proposed that The First Design was To use the Standard Automaton Limbs in a Layered Style in a Complex Layout Spread through out the Limbs to Come out with a Hopefully Stable Design. However Due to the Weight and the Expected Loads it'd Carry, the First Design Failed. The Second then Proposed that instead of the Standard Limbs in Multiple Layered Sections, was Reinforced Pistons. The Design came through and it Was Semi-Successful, it Proved Usable. just Not Quite in the Hopes they had for it. The Third Design then Toke the Body Shape and Design of the Sonn-ni into and was the Last Design that Came out of Andray, Surprisingly, He Toke it in a Way that the Leg Design instead of Standard Bipedal Single Jointed Legs, The Sonn-ni Double Jointed Animal Like legs Worked Quite Well in Making it Stable and Sturdy with the Pistons in the Limbs. The original Foot Design was with Toes, But then Andray only Found it fitting to Give it Hooves Like the Sonn-ni as to lead the Inspiration back to Them. The Same Also went to the Forearm & Hand Design as Well. it Was First Seen that The Torso Also Relied on Standard Automaton Components but that Also had to Get Re-Designed As the Pressure from the Weight and the Impact force of the Piston Limbs shown the Design of the Original Torso to be Weak for the Purposes it'd Serve. Hence the Pistons Also being used in Sections like the Waist, Shoulder & Shoulder blade Section and Neck Sections in a Similar Fashion to a Human Skeleton, Though All of the Designs ended Being Hunched Back, And that they needed Something to Cover over the Torso Sections as to not have them Damaged in Deployment. Category:Machinery Category:Automaton